A new life
by Dragon Master2
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his fifth year, Sirus is still in hiding from the Dementors, Snape is spying, Remus Lupin is teaching again! Harry meets a teacher who could have keys to his past, and who possibly could control his future!
1. Default Chapter

Harry looked around and smiled. He had just turned 15 a few weeks ago and was on the Hogwarts express with his best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermonie Granger. They walked around trying to find an empty compartment in which they could sit. Hermonie went of to look for one then came back several seconds later. She grinned happily; "I found one in the back! You're not going to believe who is there!" Ron and Harry quickly followed Hermonie back to the empty car. When they opened the door, Harry almost jumped in the air with surprise and excitement. Professor Remus Lupin was sitting in one of the seats. "Hello there!" Professor Lupin smiled, got up and embraced the three of them. "What are you doing back here?" asked Ron excitedly. Lupin or nicknamed Moony at school smiled. "I will be teaching for awhile. Then someone else will have to take my place. We have some things with Dumbledore we need to have worked out." Harry felt a sense of dread; he remembered only all too well what had happened the previous year, during the Twizarding Tournament. Lord Voldemort had risen to power again. Harry had been worrying all summer over the subject, he felt safe now that he was going back to Hogwarts, and the only place he felt truly safe. Lupin smiled again. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, "Snuffles wanted me to give this to you." Harry felt a deep sense of gratitude towards Lupin. Dumbledore had had His godfather, Sirus Black, who was running from the Ministry of Magic at the moment, after breaking out of Azkaban for a crime he never committed, stay with Lupin for awhile. "How is Snuffles?" Hermonie asked. Lupin smiled again, "He is much better. He had gotten much stronger and is not all skin and bones anymore. He also wanted me to give you this." Lupin pulled out a leather-enclosed book, an album, Harry realized. "Spent all summer putting it together. Late birthday present for you from the both of us. He also sent these to Ron and Hermonie." He pulled open his briefcase and took out a couple of books and some small bags. He gave Hermonie the books, inclosed were several useful spells and charms, and for Ron he gave him a small bag, to Rons excitement, had the last few cards he had been trying to collect from chocolate frogs. Lupin looked behind them suddenly, "I want you three to meet someone." He turned around and went to the row behind them. Harry noticed someone was sitting in one of the seats. It was a woman, who had green eyes, strawberry blond hair, (wrapped in a bun) and was wearing deep maroon robes. She looked to be in her early 20's and had a lost look to her eyes. Lupin leaned down and spoke to the girl. "Callie?" The woman did not respond. "Callie. I have some friends I want you to meet." He looked up quickly to Ron, Hermonie and Harry. "My assistant, Callie Drachen. Callie, Ron Weasly, Hermonie Granger, and Harry Potter." The woman turned around slightly and simply looked up at Lupin, she seemed to not understand what he was trying to do. Lupin pointed to the three of them and repeated "Ron Weasly, Hermonie Granger, and Harry Potter." Professor Drachen looked at the three of them. "Hello." Said Hermonie politely. Drachen just stared at them, as though she wasn't able to register who they were. She turned and looked back at the window. Lupin sighed. "I don't think she understands. She used to be an Auror. She was attacked and had some of her soul sucked out by a Dementor. She used to be friends with your dad and the rest of us Harry. She's never been the same since." Hermonie looked very sad. "I'm sorry Professor. How did it only get some of her soul?" Lupin shook his head. "No idea. It just didn't take it all, so she wasn't lost." The four of them were very quiet for a few minuets until a voice startled them from the silence. It was Callie, "T…Tell…Tell James…that…I have…his…his…" Her voice died away. "This is not James, Callie." Lupin said gently. "It's his son, Harry. Remember, Dumbledore told you about him?" Callie turned and looked at them, she seemed to understand, only for a few seconds though. "Black?" she said looking up at Remus. "No dear." Lupin said gently, looking even sadder. "Black went to Azkaban remember?" She looked at him quietly for a few more seconds. "Dead?" Lupin shook his head, "I don't know." She have him an annoyed look then looked back out the window. "Ugly git," she muttered. Lupin looked slightly confused. "I think she is confused. Maybe you three should sit up front. I'll see you in a little while!"  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie moved into the compartment next to the one they had just been in. "Well hurry up! Open it!" Ron cried. Harry looked down at the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've got the old crowd together; you'll meet them later. Just wanted to let you know that I am hidden again. Dumbledore said that he'd arrange a way for me to be able to see you more during this year. Lupin was supposed to have given you a birthday present from him and I. I'm sorry we couldn't have sent it on your birthday, but it took forever to get all of the pictures, Happy Late Birthday! Hope you got the cake we sent at least. Well, I better go, say hello to Ron and Hermonie for me. Hopefully see you soon!  
  
-Sirus  
  
P.S. Don't even think about leaving Hogwarts grounds unless Dumbledore, Moody, or Remus accompanies you. If I find our you have I'm coming over and putting a hex on you so you cant get out of the dormitories. I mean it!  
  
Hermonie looked surprised. "Well I guess he really is worried about you now. Especially about you-know-who." Harry couldn't believe it. "Put a hex on me! He's acting like he was my mother or something!" Ron shook his head. "Well he's the closest thing to having one you've got at the moment, but I agree with Hermonie. He's worried about you. Especially with Voldemort rising again, and he is NOT acting like a mother. Mine would have put a hex on me that would freeze me, stick me inside a closet, and put all kinds of spells on it so no-one could get close." Harry laughed quietly. "I guess your right." Hermonie looked up suddenly. "We should change soon. I wonder why he didn't mention Professor Drachen? Does he not know that she is here?" Ron shook his head, "No idea. What kind of pictures are in there Harry?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermonie spent the rest of the train ride looking at the album. Inside were all kinds of pictures;  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs stared up at him from almost every page, there was one picture of pettagrew where someone had drawn a mustache and horns on him. Lots of pictures were marked. Like some of the teachers. Some scowled up at him and some smiled happily. Harry found some pictures of Snape with "Ugly git" in Sirius's handwriting on some of them. He was surprised to see some pictures of a girl he had never seen before, a lot of the first ones of her were of her scowling up at him, one was actually throwing something at the camera. The girl looked extremely like the one that they had just met, except the name "Kalina Kadindale" was written next to the pictures. Harry also found pictures of some kind of ball, where there were pictures of all of them, several of James and Lily. Then to Harris Astonishment, a couple of pictures of Sirus with Kalina. She was smiling in them though, as though they had been the first time she had ever been happy. Harry also found a section of Quiddich. Sirus and Lupin had written down lots of funny remarks on these. There were a lot of ones of James, like all of the others, that moved. And even one of Kalina again. It had written "First female Quiddich player for gryffondor." Next to it. Harry was even more surprised to find a section of him, Ron, and Hermonie, even some of them with their dates at the Yule Ball. The end had been left blank, for Harry to fill in the pages. Harry felt, for the first time in a long time, a great feeling of happiness, that even later, malfoy couldn't destroy. 


	2. Ch 2. Bring Me Back

Please remember that some of the story may be changed when the 5th book comes out. Thanks! Please write reviews! Greatly appreciated! Dragon Master (female) I'm sorry I've skipped a lot of stuff but I want to get to the plot of the story. PLEASE REVIW!!! THANKS!  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry sat back in his chair in the great hall. (Is that right? I think I'm getting Mortal kombat mixed up with Harry potter, lol) Hermonie sat to his left with Ginny while Ron sat to his right. Colin Creevy with his brother, sat across from them. The hall was decorated in black, (another tribute to Cedric, Harry thought) and with the normal first day decorations. Harry looked up at the teacher's table. There were many more teachers sitting at the table than usual, Professor/ Headmaster Albus Dumbledor, Professor Servus Snape (scowling as usual), Professor Minevra McGornagal, The REAL Mad-Eye-Moody (his magical eye swirling everywhere), Professor Sprout, exc exc. There was also Professor Remus Lupin, and Professor Drachen. Remus caught Harry's eye and grinned. Harry waved. Professor Drachen just stared at her plate. Dumbledore also noticed Harry and smiled. His eyes twinkling. "Nice to see you again, Harry dear." Harry nearly jumped out of his seat with surprise. Mrs. Figg  
his baby-sitter back at Privot Drive smiled at him. She looked at him then at Ron and Hermonie. "I wouldn't have expected to be back here so soon but I guess all things must come." Harry couldn't hide his surprise. Mrs. Figg was dressed in witches robes, Harry would have never thought to be a witch in all of his life. Mrs. Figg sat down by Ron. "Dumbledore's starting." She said, her lips a firm line. Dumbledore had stood up; the entire hall had gone quiet. "Welcome," he greeted them "Today begins a New Year at Hogwarts." He paused, "and for many of you, a new look on life. As most of you know, The Dark Lord Voldemort has returned. (Many people shuddered at this.) But, (he added quickly) we must remember, he has a very harsh chance of getting to any of you here. I will tell you know, you are among a trusted and powerful staff, who will do all they can to insure safety among us, and this year, there will be four aurors, among us. Beoxbetuons and Durmstrang will come to this  
school again in a few months. Please remember to be polite. You all must remember that you are wizards and witches, Among yourselves you have power. United you can be great, divided we shall fall, no divided we will fall. We must learn to work together to keep hope alive. When the darkness comes, the candle only grows brighter, as a friend of mine used to say. I hope you all have had a good summer to help you prepare for this year. You will be getting your sceduals tomorrow morning. Have a good night, and a good year!"  
  
The first three weeks went around as usual, Nevill melted 5 cauldrons and was being bullied around by Snape as usual, Snape seemed a little more jumpy then usual for some reason. Herbology went well, the same with charms, but everyone's favorite classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, Professor Drachen mainly stared at the wall and got things for Lupin. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron visited Lupin and Drachen almost every day after classes. Professor Lupin said it would due Professor Drachen some good to have some company other then himself. Professor Drachen or "Callie" stared at them alot when they talked to her, she seemed to be trying extremely hard to understand them, even during classes she concentrated hard on what Lupin was doing. She actually seemed to be getting better, if only by a little.  
  
Harry was worried about Callie. He caught up with Hermonie one day on the way to DADA  
  
"I'm worried about Callie. She hasn't been herself lately. Hermonie looked at him strangely. "Well she usually isn't herself anyway, according to Professor Lupin."  
  
"Yea, but she's different today."  
  
Hermonie gave Harry a strange look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Draco was bad mouthing how troublesome she is to have around, she glared at him. I think she actually tried to shoot something at him with her wand, but Lupin stopped her."  
  
Hermonie stopped dead. "What? You mean she actually reacted to something?" Harry shook his head. "Yes." Hermonie looked amazed. "Come on," she said suddenly, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him down the hallway. "Ron's saving us seats, lets go see."  
  
They quickly ran down the hallway and into the room. Ron waved from the front of the room, and they sat down. "Look." Ron said, motioning to Callie. Hermonie and Harry looked up. Callie's head was slightly sideways, staring at them; She seemed to be examining them, then to their surprise, she smiled. Ron nearly fell out of his chair. Hermonie hugged him. "She's never done that before, she is getting better!"  
  
"I wouldn't think so." A drooling voice answered them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermonie turned to see Draco Malfoy. "How would you know?" Hermonie snapped sharply. Malfoy smirked, "According to a little birdie, Professor Werewolf is getting kicked out of school today and the same for the baby."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry and Hermonie had to hold Ron back. Malfoy just grinned and took his seat.  
  
"All right, class has started." Lupin walked briskly into the room. He closed the door and walked up to the front of the classroom. He looked around his eyes twinkling. "Everyone here? all right, today we will be starting on Banshees. The banshee is from Ireland and is..."  
  
Lupin was cut off by the door flying open. Lucious Malfoy walked into the room. Lupin smiled at him. "May I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Lupin had an ability to keep things calm and social even during tragic matters; Harry admired him for that. Malfoy glared at him. "You have been ordered by the Ministry of Magic a dangerous creature and influence to this school and a danger to the children. You are officially ordered to leave this school, this minute, and take the girl too." Lupin looked at him calmly. "I was not informed." Malfoy glared at him. "You are to leave now." Lupin glared back, "Dumbledore has issued me to teach here, and until I have him come personally down and tell me to resign I am not going anywhere." Malfoy glared at him "I'm warning you Remus..."  
  
"You're warning me?" Lupin seemed to be getting agitated. Harry had never seen him back talk anyone before. "You're warning me? Let me think, how many of the people in the ministry did you threaten now hmmm? How many people did you have paid to cast their vote of me to be dangerous to these children? I know you Lucious, and I know your tricks. And I'll tell you now. They won't work. Not here not now. I'm not leaving the class and the school just because someone who disapproves of me walks in and tells me to leave. I don't know where you thought of that one but I will assure you it won't work." Lucious looked beyond control. "Why you...." He suddenly lunged at Lupin, grabbing him by the shirt. Several people screamed and leapt back. Lavender ran screaming out of the classroom. A loud bang came from behind the two, throwing Lupin back and Lucious to the floor. Lucious lunged at Lupin again but was met by a blur of motion; Lucious was toppled over again. He whirled around and  
froze to meet Callie. She stood in between the two, for a moment it seemed she was normal, a person just like everyone else that walked the school of Hogwarts, not someone who had lost their mind while fighting a dementor. Lupin looked shocked, as he scrambled to get off the floor. Malfoy shot something from his wand that knocked Lupin against the wall unconscious; something caught fire in the room. Screaming and panic were everywhere, people ran from the room, it was quickly filling with a thick dark smoke. Hermonie and Ron tried to get to Lupin; Harry had been caught under a desk, by a large iron bar that had been bent, and thrown into the ground during the blast, trapping his foot. Harry yanked around trying to get his foot undone. Moving seemed to only make it worse. He looked up at Callie and Lucioius. "Get out of my way you stupid girl!" Malfoy tried to lunge at Callie, but she cartwheel at the last second, flipped back up, grabbed his wand arm, twisted it, making him  
drop his wand and get turned around. She landed a hard kick swiftly into his stomach and then to his back. She then turned him around and threw him up against the wall. "Don't ever threaten him again," she hissed at Malfoy, "And don't even think for a second that I will ever be afraid of you. I know what you are, I know what you did to me, and I've thrown enough of your kind into Askaban to deal with you." Malfoy broke away and kicked her in the stomach, blasted another part of the ceiling, then dashed out of the room; Callie hit the ground hard. Some of the ceiling fell on top of her. Smoke and fire were consuming the room. She looked at Harry, She was trapped too. Her eyes were starting to get the lost look again, "Harry," she croaked, "Harry help me........... Bring me back....... help me.......help me come back...." Her pleas were lost as half of the ceiling above them came down. The last thing Harry remembered was fire, smoke, and screaming. 


	3. Ch3. The Truth

Harry felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. He tried to open his eyes. Everything was white. "Am I dead?" He asked to no one. To his surprise a voice answered him, "If only we were so lucky." Harry blinked several times furiously. Professor Snape's face came into view suddenly. Staring down over Harry. Harry realized that he seemed to be lying on a bed, he realized he must have been in the hospital wing. "What happened?" he asked Snape groggily. Snape gave Harry a strange look. "We were hoping you could tell us Mr. Potter. Unless your memory has left you I think you'll recall their being a fire?" Harry nodded; parts of the hospital wing starting to come into view now. "Well all that I am aware happened at the moment was Ms. Brown running into my classroom screaming that Mr. Malfoy had attacked Professor Lupin. By the time I got upstairs children were running everywhere screaming, smoke and fire were billowing out of the room, you friends Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly  
had just finished dragging Lupin outside the door, who was unconscious and bleeding by the way. Mr. Malfoy ran out of the room and out the front doors of the school. Then there was a loud blast and an explosion of some sort, whatever it was fire came shooting out of the doorway." If Harry's eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Snape actually looked worried. "And I had to stun Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to keep them from running back into the room after you. I couldn't understand them at first, they kept yelling and calling names at me." Snape got an irritated look on his face, "But finally I understood just as Professor Dumbledore and Minerva got there that you and Professor Drachen were still inside. It took Dumbledore a few seconds to get the flames out. The room had been engulfed with them." Do you know what we found inside?" Harry was sitting up now; fully aware of the danger that had just happened. He shook his head. "We found, Mr. Potter, you and Ms. Ka-." he stopped  
suddenly. "Ms. Drachen. Do you know how that came to be?" Harry nodded. "Callie tried to throw Malfoy off of Lupin, then he blasted the ceiling, I got trapped. She kept him from attacking again. He blasted the ceiling again and ran off." Snape nodded. "Then what?" Harry felt fear through him, remembering how close the flames had been to his face, "She got trapped when the ceiling caved in. She said something before I passed out though." Snape stared at Harry closely now, taking in everything he said. "She asked, well begged was more like it, she, she asked me to bring her back. She wanted me to help her come back. I passed out then" Snape nodded slowly, "Do you know where she was when we found the two of you?" Harry nodded, "She was in front of me, about 2 feet in front of me. She passed out right before I did" Shapes eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "No Mr. Potter. When we found you two. She was on top of you." Harry looked at Snape confused. "Uhhh..." Snape leaned  
close to Harry. "You said she was trapped under the ceiling Harry, She was on top of you. She was shielding you from the fire. Both of you lost your wands in the fire, which we retrieved. But She was shielding you when we got to you." Harry felt confused. How could she have gotten out from the rubble? A sudden thought went to his head. "The room had been engulfed with flames." "Oh god!" Harry nearly shot out of bed, Snape pushed him back down sharply, Harry sat up again. "Callie! Lupin! Are they all right?" Snape regarded Harry calmly. "Professor Drachen was burned badly, she is alive, and being attended to by Madame Pomfrey. Lupin is being treated for burns, and a head wound, he'll survive." Snape looked back suddenly. "I think that The Headmaster wants to see you Mr. Potter." Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, motioning to Harry. Harry got up and followed him upstairs to his office.  
  
Harry sat down in one of the chairs in Professor Dumbledore's office. He had Harry tell him everything that happened. When he had finished, Dumbledore nodded. Harry felt confused. "Professor?" Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Harry?" Harry swallowed. "She asked me to help her come back. What did she mean?" Dumbledore took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robe. "She lost her mind to a dementor right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I can only assume that she still might possibly have some of her sanity. Maybe she wants you to help her come back to full sanity. She wants to come back to this world and live the life that she had before the attack." Harry nodded, understanding. "Um one more thing." Dumbledore nodded. "Lupin said she was friends with him, my dad, and Sirius at school. From a note I got from Sirius I don't think he knows. Should I tell him that she's here?" Dumbledore considered his words for a few seconds. " I think not." Harry felt confused "Why?" Dumbledore regarded Harry  
for a few seconds before continuing. "No one has told you yet have they? Before Sirius went after Pettagrew, Before your parents died, a week before I think, Before she was clinically announced dead to the public, before the attack from the dementor, Before Kalina Kadindale went to using the nickname Callie Drachen for protection, before all of that; ...............................Kalina Kadindale and Sirius Black were engaged."  
  
What do u think? More to come! Next chapter(s) will mainly be Callies memories from school up to her engagement from a pensulive Dumbledore has Harry look at. 


	4. Ch4. The Pensulive

Harry nearly fell out of his chair. He looked at Dumbledor with a startled look on his face. "Sirius engaged? That can't be right!" Dumbledor looked at Harry with a gentle look in his eyes, "Why not Harry?" Harry felt taken back by the question. "Well, well Sirius, he…he…well would have told me." Dumbledor shook his head. "They were engaged 15 years ago Harry. After the whole ordeal of the attack, Mr. Black was told to move on. So he tried, not exactly the best way to go in my point of view though." Harry shook his head. "Does Callie..er..Kalina know?" Dumbledor shook his head. "Callie, if you please Harry. She does not remember. Or at least by what we have left of her memories we have not been able to find it." Harry looked curious, "What you have left of her memories?" Dumbledor nodded, go up and walked over to one of the cabinets behind his desk. He opened one, pulled something out, walked back over to the desk and set it down. Harry knew what it was; he had accidentally gone into one the previous year. It was a pensulive. Dumbledor nodded, "Yes Harry it is a pensulive. It has all of Ms. Kadindale's memories from the years up until her attack. We took them before she collapsed, out of fear we could loose who did the attack. We still haven't figured out how to put them back though." Harry looked bewildered. Dumbledor shook his head and stood up. "Well Harry I have to go try and sort out some of this mess. If you like you may stay and try to sort things out." With that Dumbledor walked towards the door. Harry realized he had left the pensulive out, "Professor!" he called quickly. " Professor you left the Pensulive out!" Dumbledor turned to look back as he walked out the door, "Just make sure no one else uses it." With that he shut the door and was gone. Harry felt confused. "Make sure no one else uses it?" What did that mean? Maybe Dumbledor wanted Harry to look for a pattern. Harry looked over the Pensulive, before he knew it, he had been sucked inside.  
  
---  
  
Harry looked around; he was at Hogwarts, but only several years earlier. He heard voices and turned. Professor McGonagal was walking up the stairs, a young girl around 15 was talking to her in a light German accent. Harry quickly realized it must have been Kalina and listened quietly.  
  
"Thank you very much for inviting me to come here. My parents were not to pleased about all of this magic thing."  
  
"Oh do not worry about it. We will take good care of you. The sorting hat has already put you into Gryffondor, Which is a very good house. I am sure you will make many friends."  
  
" I hope so. The only friend I had at Durmstrang was Viktor so I am not so sure of the exchange. I like Mr. Dumbledor a lot though."  
  
"Good, Good. Do not worry, you are a very bright student. You should manage quite well. The students are at breakfast I believe."  
  
They walked into the great hall. McGonagal dropped Kalina off at the Gryffondor table and went to take her own seat. Kalina stood looking quite confused. Some one at the end of the table noticed her, and waved. Kalina nervously walked over. The girl who waved had red hair and green eyes. She moved over to give Kalina room to sit. "Hallo! You must be the new exchange student." Kalina nodded. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans." Harry almost choked, that was his mom. Kalina smiled," Kalina Kadindale." Kalina screamed suddenly as a large bang went off with lots of smoke next to her. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And those four at the end of the table are the dunderheads James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettagrew. They like calling themselves the Marauders though." Peter had a startled look on his face, wand drawn and his face covered in soot, and hair standing on end. Lupin was laughing madly next to him, his face on the table, tears streaming from his eyes, and hands clutching his ribs. James and Sirius were on the opposite side of them. James grinned, "Oops. Sorry Peter, I guess when you mix those two it does explode." Sirius grinned, "yea, you dunderhead." He knocked James upside the head. "We learned that yesterday in potions. I guess you were too busy trying to light Snape's robes on fire to notice. Peter frowned, "If you knew why didn't you tell me?!" Sirius shrugged, "Made more sense to let you figure it out the hard way, that way you wouldn't do it again." Just then Sirius noticed Kalina. His eyes lit up. "Hey!" he cried, "New person to play pranks on!" Kalina smiled, turned and aimed her wand at his nose, "Try it and I'll blow your eyes out." Just then the morning mail came. Hundreds of different colored owls flew into the great hall delivering packages and letters. A large white owl with blue eyes landed in front of Kalina, it dropped off a big blue letter and flew off. Kalina frowned, "tetchy letter." She pointed her wand at it and muttered "Inferno destroya" the letter burst into flames and disintegrated in seconds. Kalina looked irritated. James was staring at her with a very serious look on his face. "Where did you learn to do that?" Kalina glared at him, "It doesn't matter." James frowned, "Yes it does. Where did you learn that?" Sirius looked back at the ashes on the table then at Kalina, "Cool." James glared at him, "No it isn't! If one of the teachers had seen she could have been expelled!" Kalina looked confused, so did Lily and Sirius. Peter was trembling and Remus had stopped laughing. Kalina looked at James firmly. "Why?" James looked even more serious then he ever had in his life. "Because a spell that can burn and destroy anything in seconds is a dark art." Lily's eyes went wide "What!" Kalina shrugged, "We learned all kinds of that stuff at my old school." James frowned, "Where was that?" Kalina smiled, "None of your damn business." James frowned and shook his head. "Well its not allowed here, here we learn DEFENCE against the Dark Arts." Kalina shrugged and helped herself to some sausage. She looked up, "Don't add that." James looked confused, "What?" There was another explosion by Peter, when the smoke cleared daises were popping out of his hair and face. Remus, James and Sirius broke out laughing again. The vision started to change. 


	5. Ch5. Past Revealed

Authors note; I don't want to go with the whole "Harry saw" thing so I'm just going to write what he saw without actually mentioning Harry. Please don't be offended  
  
School was in session. It was starting to be fall and the leaves were changing colors. Inside DADA was going on. As usual Kalina wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Professor Calron looked around, then cleared his throat. "Class, Pay attention I have an announcement." He glared at Kalina who looked back over at him and gave him one of her own cold stares. "As you all know we have been heavily studying Aurors, and as you know since I used to be one," He arrogantly stuck his head high, "We will be having a real treat. We have an Auror Mr. "Mad Eye" Moody. That will be coming to supervise this class to see what you all have learned for the next few weeks. Class please give a warm welcome to Mr. Moody."  
  
The doors opened and in walked Moody, just as Harry remembered him, only much younger and with his nose intact. Moody walked up to the front of the class and glanced them over. Moody grunted. "Tough crowd. Some of e'm gonna be troublemakers I can tell you that now." Professor Calron nodded trying to smile. "Um yes, well, we do try to keep them away from that." He looked over at Sirius and James who sat next to Kadindale. She was looking over her back again towards the door.  
  
Calron sighed and walked over so he was right in front of her he squatted so he was eye level and waited for her to turn around. She did after about 15 seconds of absolute silence. When she saw him, she gave a startled cry and fell backwards out of her seat. The class cracked up. Kalina glared at them then spun around to look at the door again. She looked confused, then sat back down. Harry noted that she wore black gloves with the tips cut off. Calron glared at her. "Are we having problems paying attention Miss Kadindale?" She looked up at him then glanced at the door then back to him, "It's just that I keep thinking.." Calron interrupted her. "Yes Miss Kadindale you seem to do a lot of that. The only reason your passing this class is because you've been acing all of your tests." Kalina stared at him quietly, her face a soft expression. "But I keep thinking someone is near the door." Calron glared at her "There is no one near the door, Except for Moody and he is over here now. If anything is near us we would know. You have two aurors in this classroom and have nothing to worry about."  
  
Lucious Malfoy cracked up, "She's been paranoid all day Professor. I think she's worried she's going to get jumped by someone bigger than she is." Half the class broke out laughing. Kalina turned to face Malfoy, "I wouldn't have to worry about getting jumped asshole. Its you that should watch your back." "KADINDALE!" Calron shouted. "We do NOT use that kind of language in this school!" She glared back at him, "Well maybe you should open your ears a little more and you might actually realize the truth about how many people follow that rule Professor." Calron looked furious. "Twenty points from Gryffondor. And you have Detention Kadindale." Kalina stared at him in disbelief and disgust. Then shook her head. Moody sat quietly watching the two, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
  
  
"Now getting back to business. Aurors as you know, hunt evil wizards and witches, there are similar people like hit wizards, but there are major differences. Hit Wizards are different from Aurors, I cant think of what the muggle terms are for muggles that do similar stuff. Kalina raised her hand, "Police Officers, CIA, and SWAT members Sir."  
  
Calron nodded quietly, "Yes that's it. Anyway, Aurors take on the Serious offenses, like Death Eaters and trying to catch He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Sirius looked confused, "You mean Voldmort?" the class gasped and all faces turned to Sirius. The class was in a hushed silence. Sirius looked annoyed. James quickly commented, "It's just a name." Sirius nodded and laid back against his seat. He looked at James. "Why are we the only two people in this school that are not afraid to say Vol-" Professor Calron cut him off.  
  
"ANY way, Aurors hunt down those people to try and keep people like you to keep from being hurt of blown up." Kadindale crossed her legs and put her arms across her chest. "My parents could care less if I got blown up." Her voice was small, and she seemed to have a sudden interest in the floor. Calron looked surprised, "Kalina I don't think that that is the case, perhaps you got into a small argument before you left to come here? I'm sure they miss you."  
  
Kalina shook her head. "They hate me, they hated the whole idea of me becoming a witch, they refused to let me go to Beauxbatons." She looked up at the confused faces. "We lived in France at the time. Anyhow, they refused to let me go, and my godmother is the only reason I got there. None of my family are wizards or witches, just me. My godmother was the only person that acknowledged I was different, and accepted it when I got my letter. Well my parents thought because there was no line they were aware of, of magic users in the family, they thought I'd do horribly. So they let me go thinking I was going to humiliate myself." Calron nodded, obviously interested in the exchange student for some new reason. "Yes and so did you?" Kalina shook her head, "Quite the opposite in fact. I was about second best in the school. They thought I was so good Madame Maxime requested that I went to Durmstrang, which is a much more difficult school. And as you know, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang are all rival schools, so one teacher requesting the ability of another is really saying something. Well Its a lot further away. My parents were outraged at me doing so well, but again my godmother took me. While I was in my second year there my parents moved to Ireland in an attempt to get me to come back. All they ended up with was a brownie, who liked me a lot better then them because I knew to leave him chocolate cake and milk (Always very important with brownies) at the end of the night, so when I went back during the end of break, he decided to come with me. So my parents now have a ghoul instead. After that, I finished another year there, then was requested to come here. So here I am, three different schools in a total of five years once Christmas comes around." She shrugged as if it were nothing.  
  
  
  
Siruis and James were staring at her with expressions of complete amazement, they then both looked at each other and grinned. Sirius leaned backwards and whispered to James, "Think she can enchant snowballs so they'll follow around and plummet Professor Tech all day?" James grinned, "We did that last year." Sirius grinned, "Oh yea."  
  
Calron looked thoughtful. He raised an eyebrow after a few seconds of thought. "Kadindale, do you know a lot about Ireland beings? For examples Brownies?" Kalina nodded. "Yes, I know a great deal about them." Calron nodded, "I want you to gather all the information you have and help me present next class. And meet me afterward for your detention." Moody was grinning from ear to ear, obviously very impressed. "Class Dismissed." Calron stated, not even noticing he was letting them out half an hour early. Kalina was walking out of class when James and Sirius caught up, each on one side of her. James grinned. "You really went to all of those schools? No wonder I couldn't place your accent, it's a mixture of all of them. That's Amazing!" Kalina shook her head, "Not really. What do you two want anyway? A date with Lily? I think she'd kill you first." James went red but shook his head. "No, we want to introduce you to some people. Together, we call ourselves "The Marauders." Kalina almost broke out laughing, "your joking right? I've seen the four of you together before, you're harmless." Sirius grinned, "Not really. We just haven't had any good ideas lately." James nodded, then gently steered Kalina in the general direction of the Library. "Come on. This way." Kalina shook her head but decided to follow. Trying to hide a smile from finally being appreciated by someone. 


	6. Ch6. I dont want to walk away

Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! P.O.V. is switching to anyone while Harry is watching it happen. IMPT NOTE: if you are under the age of 15 I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter as it contains some harsh material. You have a warning; you can't say I didn't warn you.  
  
-----  
  
Sirius looked around the empty hallway. He had a funny feeling he couldn't explain. James walked up next to him and studied him quietly before he said anything. "Still mad at Remus?" Sirius shook his head. "No." James grinned, "Well I can understand his being angry at us for not telling Professor McGonagal that Kalina was burning those letters. They were from her parents, she should have answered to them, and I saw some of them addressed to Dumbledor. Although you have to admit, seeing the two of them go at each other with curses was pretty cool. Except when-" Sirius cut him off. "James! Its not that." He looked away angrily. James looked worries. "Sirius are you ok?" Sirius studied the black pond outside from the window. "Yea, I just…I need some time to think. Alone." James looked even more worried. "Well, ok… I'll be in the library if you need me for anything ok?"  
  
Sirius nodded and James left. Sirius stood just looking out the window. He had a look of deep thought going on his face. Something floated behind the wall and stopped behind him. "Young Sirius is something troubling you?" Sirius turned around to look directly through Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffondor Ghost. Sirius tried to grin, "What makes you think that Nick?" Nick looked solemnly at Sirius. "Well it's mostly given away by the brooding. Is it about last night with Ms. Kadindale?" Sirius slowly nodded. Nick grinned, "Well don't worry, Mr. Remus will be out of the hospital wing soon even though I'm not too sure Poppy believed your story about accidentally adding the wrong spells, but with you four it was a good try."  
  
Sirius shook his head, a sad look in his face. "It's not that Nick." Nick looked like he didn't fully understand. "Care to explain it to me?" Sirius looked up at Nick. "You can't tell anyone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, I was there before everyone else."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"A great deal before everyone else. It's about Kalina. She was, well she was crying. That's why I went down. I heard her upstairs and wanted to make sure she was alright, it was about 1am and I ended up hiding behind the couch. It was with the letters. She read the letters and burned them, she was crying. There was also something else."  
  
"Yes, what was that?"  
  
"Well rumors in the tower say that Kalina pulls the curtains round the bed and changes that way, and she won't come out again until morning."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Yea. But there's more. She always wears long clothes. No one's ever seen her in a short sleeve shirt. She won't let people touch her; even if they poke her she hits them. She refuses to be alone with any boys. When we took her to the library we were in full sight of people. But when we tried to go to a spot away from everyone she freaked out and completely refused to go. I also heard Bertha Jorkins saying that she has her bed set up with a spell so no one can get near it."  
  
Nick looked at Sirius strangely. "Bertha Jorkins? Are you sure she's reliable?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "She talks too much and is nosy, but she is reliable on information."  
  
Nick shook his head confused. "So what does all of this have to do with Kalina?"  
  
"Well she was wearing a tank top and shorts kind of pajamas, she pulled a heavy robe on when James came down. I could see her in the firelight pretty clearly. She was…was really messed up."  
  
Nick looked startled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Her skin was covered with cuts and bruises. Not, not normal ones, like, well…like someone bit her, and hit her. A lot, and often. They broke the skin completely in little sections." Sirius looked away. "It's all adding up to something, something I don't like at all."  
  
Nick looked more confused, and sympathetic. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sirius looked confused and aggravated. He held up his hand and started naming off things off of his fingers. 1. Cuts and bruises looking like bites and being hit. 2. Concealment of these wounds. I don't think the Professors or Dumbledor even know about them. 3. She refuses to be alone with people. 4. She won't let anyone get near her. 5. She's extra protective in bed. 6. She refuses to communicate with her parents. 7. She refuses to go home. 8. I have a hunch she didn't go to Durmstrang because Beauxbatons said it was better. I've been researching; there are rumors that Durmstrang teaches dark arts. She might have been sent there for another reason, then here, Hogwarts is one of the safest places, even from Voldmort. It all adds up."  
  
Nick seemed to be putting things together too, he looked shocked suddenly. "You think that…that."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I do."  
  
"Abuse? But how?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No just abuse Nick. Rape. I think someone in her home has been raping her. Everything points to it."  
  
Nick looked speechless. "But how Sirius? She's a smart girl, she would have told someone?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Most victims are too embarrassed to tell. They think it's there fault, even when its not."  
  
"Are you going to tell Dumbledor?"  
  
"No." Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, Nick. I just DON'T KNOW. I could be wrong and I could be right but what if I'm wrong and say the wrong thing then-." Sirius stopped dead. Nick turned around too. Kalina stood facing them from the corner, she was leaning against the wall. The torchlight illuminated her face; streaked with tears, and looking upset, lonely, and deeply confused.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard. "How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"Have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough." Sirius stared at her and narrowed his eyes. Harry had never seen him look so serious before, even during the Twizarding Tournament. Kalina swallowed hard. "Since James left."  
  
Sirius looked upset. "Kalina what happened? What did they do to you." Kalina broke out sobbing suddenly and started backing away from Sirius. "Kalina calm down. I want to help you." She backed away faster, a look of terror on her face. "That's what he said! That's what they both said! Then they would just do it again! Why do you think they want me to go back!" Sirius started walking after her, Nick went through the wall and behind her, stopping her by going through her, freezing her for a few seconds.  
  
"Kalina you've got to tell someone. You HAVE to! They can't help you if they don't know!"  
  
Kalina screamed at him, Sirius was surprised none of the other students had come from hearing the shouting.  
  
"I did tell! No one would believe me! They thought my parents were these good respectable people! They thought I was angry at how everyone liked them and I was some kind of an outcast! They thought I was making it up!"  
  
"You have to keep telling people Kalina! Someone will believe you eventually! You could get expelled if the professor's find about you destroying those letters!"  
  
Kalina stopped and slowly sunk to her knees and was sobbing harder. "I won't go back… I can't…I won't…" Sirius walked over to her and gently put his arms around her. "You won't go back. I won't let them make you. Now come on." Sirius gently picked up Kalina and started carrying her. Nick followed behind them. Sirius followed several hallways then went to one of the school statues. He muttered quickly, "Lemon Drop." The statue opened revealing a set of stairs. Kalina tensed in his arms, "Where are we going?" Sirius looked down at her, "Somewhere safe. Don't be afraid, Nick's with us." He quickly went up the stairways and exited through another statues at the top with a comment from Nick "Your not supposed to know about those." Then went to a door and knocked with his foot. "Professor I need to see you immediately! Alone!" Dumbledor opened the door swiftly and looked alarmed by the three of them. "What's wrong?"  
  
---  
  
The next morning Sirius and Kalina were called to Dumbledor's office by McGonagal who had woken them both up before anyone else. They both were sitting in chairs in front of Dumbledor's desk. Dumbledor folded his hands and sighed. "Well, I must admit that was a very interesting night. Kalina I presume you are feeling slightly better?" Kalina nodded slightly. "Good. I want to explain what will be happening for the next few weeks. Kalina there is a restraint going against your parents for abuse. Your godmother was sent a letter about all of this, which she responded by saying she wants to come and be with you for a while. Hagrid went to pick her up, she should be here by tomorrow night. Meanwhile I want you to see Madame Pomfrey for those cuts and bruises. If you wish, once all of this is over, we can erase those memories if you wish. Usually that is not allowed, but in this case I beg to differ. Sirius, I want to say thank you for what you did. This should hopefully be straightened out soon and all will be well. I want you to promise to keep this secret from everyone though. Everyone." Sirius nodded. Dumbledor got up and went to the door. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment." Kalina looked over at Sirius, "Sirius?"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"Thanks." 


	7. Ch7. Hogsmade

Authors Note; I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! They've been really helpful! Please keep em' comin! Note to Amy; It's taking so long to do these chapters because Its nearly the end of the year and we've had SOL's and we are having End of Term Tests so I've been very busy lately. Hopefully I'll get some more time soon. Thanks again everyone!  
  
-----  
  
Fall came, with the usual; Quiddich starting again, studying for end of terms tests, excitement about Christmas, and the first trip to Hogsmade. The weekend to the 1st trip to Hogsmade trip had come; students couldn't be more excited. Especially the third years, everyone else was too though.  
  
Kalina was walking in the hallway with her best friend since her first day, Lily Evans. They carried their heavy books in backpacks, Kalina held about four she had just taken from the library. "Are we allowed to change?" she asked Lily. Lily looked confused, "what do you mean 'change'?" Kalina laughed, walking up the stairs. "Clothes, I'd truthfully prefer to be wearing Muggle clothes, they're more comfortable to lounge around in." Lilly laughed in turn, "No. We wear our uniforms, although you've already shown your rebellious side on them." She looked down as they entered another set of stairs; Kalina was wearing instead of the normal shoes that went with the uniform, black boots that went up to about two inches below the knee.  
  
Kalina went red, "Well its not my fault if I find them more comfortable then the shoes. Anyway," She laughed, "I haven't been expelled yet, and Dumbledor actually likes them." Lily shook her head, "Luckily. I don't think there's much Dumbledor doesn't like." Something caught Lily's eye and she quickly stopped. "Oy! Remus!" Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffondor walked briskly over to them. "Morning girls." He smiled happily, "Excited about your first trip Kalina?" Kalina smiled and nodded. He looked at the pile of books she was carrying and slightly tilted them so he could read the titles; Kalina's face fell into a shocked expression, which quickly vanished before he looked back up.  
  
"Quiddich? Don't tell me you've never heard of Quiddich before?" Kalina shook her head, "No, actually quite the contrary, I play it. Usually with friends though, I'm trying to let Madam Hooch let me try out but she says 'Its too rough a sport for young girls your age, the boys wouldn't treat you right and would knock you around. Your much safer on the ground watching.' She needs to just let me try." Kalina shook her head, aggravated. Remus laughed, "Well that's rules now, hopefully they'll start letting girls play soon, I've seen a number of decent players. James is our house seeker." Kalina nodded, "He never told me." Lily quickly added, "Yea, he shows off a lot by catching the Snitch in about fifteen minuets every game. We think he's enchanted his broom to make it go faster, they're not that fast yet." Kalina nodded, "But there fast enough to get the job done."  
  
Lupin nodded, "Well I'll be seeing you at Hogsmade!" He quickly hurried of towards the bottom of the stairs. Lily shook her head, "Poor bloke looks sick. He always looks sick come to think of it, I hope he starts feeling better soon." She suddenly turned on Kalina, "And what on earth was that look you gave him for! He didn't touch you or anything, only read the title of your book." Kalina looked at Lily confused. "Its not that, it's his hand." Lily looked at Kalina strangely, "What?"  
  
"His ring finger is as long as his middle one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, remember when we were working with Bogarts?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well remember what it turned into with him?"  
  
"An orb?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"But what does a fortune tellers orb have to do with his fingers?"  
  
Kalina looked annoyed. "Never mind." Lily was curious now though, "What? C'mon tell me!" Kalina shook her head, "It's just when- no. I'm probably thinking of something else. Never mind." Lily gave up at that point. They went into the dormitories, dropped their stuff off and quickly went back downstairs to join the other students going to Hogsmade.  
  
---  
  
  
  
The first trip to Hogsmade was a lot of fun for Kalina. Lily had dragged her into every shop they had; they had also bought a lot of stuff. Both Kalina and Lily had gotten some new different colored robes; Lily dark green, white, and a dark reddish one, Kalina had gotten dark green, dark blue, and red. They also had fun picking out socks that sparkled, exploded after too much use, and ones with stars that turned different colors. They had also gotten tons of candy, in which Kalina won five galleons from a Slytherin for eating a whole blood flavored lollypop, "Tasted like iron." Kalina had also gotten a lot of stuff from Jonko's Joke Shop, "I'm going to do some experiments."  
  
They finally walked into a small Pub Lily was fond of, and were brought to a booth by a tall woman dressed in bright colors. "Hello Madame Rosmerta." Lily greeted their host, "Hello dear." The woman responded. "The usual?" Lily nodded, "please. And one for my friend here, I don't think she's ever had Butterbeer." Lily looked over at Kalina, "I still can't believe you did that! Uh, that was disgusting!" Kalina laughed. The two went into some kind of gibberish chattering Harry had no interest in, but his mood changed abruptly as he saw two people walk in the door.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Rosmerta."  
  
Just like Rosmerta had said two years before, "You never saw one without the other." Then McGonagal, "You'd have thought them to be brothers." James Potter was standing with his best friend Sirius Black. Rosmerta laughed and brought the two to the table behind Lily and Kalina. "Now what would you two like?" James looked thoughtful,  
  
"Wine"  
  
Sirius cut in, "Were not old enough"  
  
"We can drink Butterbeer."  
  
"There's almost no alcohol in it though."  
  
"But the teachers can order wine."  
  
"There older than us."  
  
"Oh ya. Hmmm, Lemon lime soda with cherry,"  
  
"I hate cherries."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since three minuets ago when they made me bob for 25 cherries in five minuets in a big tub of lemon lime soda to win those free coupons to Jonko's."  
  
"Why did you bob for free coupons?"  
  
"They weren't free. They're for free stuff."  
  
"Oh were going to have fun this Christmas!"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Rosmerta is waiting for an order."  
  
"You order then."  
  
"You forget I just came from a tub of soda and cant taste anything yet besides cherries and lemon lime. You order."  
  
"I was wondering why you were all wet."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"All Right then." James sat abruptly with his mouth tightly shut. Rosmerta started cracking up. "Take your time dears, I don't have any new customers yet."  
  
"Ok. James, Un Shut Up."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Well what do we want to drink?"  
  
"Soup?"  
  
"Not hungry, besides would choke on vegetables if I tried to swallow them."  
  
"Crackers?"  
  
"Thirsty."  
  
"Ok. I know!"  
  
"Really? Who do you know?"  
  
"Butterbeer!"  
  
"There's a person named Butterbeer? Rosmerta is there someone names Butterbeer here?" Rosmerta was cracking up by now; she was almost doubled over from laughing too hard. Sirius and James both grinned.  
  
"Butterbeer?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Ok. Rosmerta could we have two Butterbeer's please."  
  
"And a bowl of vegetable soup."  
  
"You said you weren't hungry."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Ok, I'll have a BLT too please."  
  
Rosmerta nodded, "Ok, two Butterbeer's, Two Bowls of Soup, and Two BLT's." James grinned, "You've figured us out!" Sirius grinned, "Good job!" Rosmerta smiled, "Yes I did, and it took me four years to do it!" James grinned even wider. His handsome face was bright and happy, the same with Sirius. "We've known people for up to five years already." Sirius quickly added, "Ya, and they still haven't figured us out yet." Rosmerta laughed at them again then went to get their orders, she came quickly back with Butterbeer to the four of them, James quickly noticed Kalina and Lily.  
  
Kalina was drinking the Butterbeer and nearly choked when Sirius bent over behind her from the booth. "So is it true?" Kalina coughed for a few minuets before managing to say, "What?" James had gone to sit next to Sirius and on the opposite side of Kalina and finished the question for Sirius. "That you ate a blood flavored lollipop."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius made a face; that clearly hadn't been the answer he had expected. James laughed, "What did it taste like?"  
  
"Blood, dummy."  
  
"No more literally what did it taste like?"  
  
"Iron. Blood tastes like Iron."  
  
"Ewwww."  
  
"Yea." James grinned suddenly. "Hey Kalina, I heard you wanted to try out for Quiddich."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well one of our chasers ended up getting really bashed up, I mean they managed to fix him up but he was somehow hit with some kind of curse in mid- air. They still haven't found out what it is." Sirius quickly added, "Bet it was Snape." James shook his head, "As much as I want to say it is I don't think so. Snape doesn't play Quiddich. The guy was hit mid-air, we think by another player." Kalina shook her head. "So what does this have to do with me?" James nodded. "Well, if you want to, we can have you try out with our team Caption, Lee. And if you're good enough you can be on the team till end of season."  
  
"What if they find the counter curse?"  
  
"He doesn't want to play anymore, too many injuries. Even during the 1st game."  
  
"So your saying that you'll try to help me get onto the team?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Only there's one thing."  
  
"I knew there was a catch to this."  
  
"You owe us something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't know yet but we promise it won't be life threatening or will get you expelled or anything."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Going…Going…Going…"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
James grinned. He shook Kalina's hand. "Welcome to the team!" Lily gave him a strange look, "She isn't on the team yet." James nodded, "I know. But if she plays as good as she was last night when everyone else was asleep, while Hagrid threw balls at her and she managed to get them through the hoops like that she'll be on the team in no time."  
  
Lily shook her head, "If you can convince Dumbledor to let a girl play." Sirius grinned, "He already said OK." Lily's mouth dropped, "What? How?" James cut in, "We sent him a letter." Sirius finished, "Last week. He OK'd it." Kalina smiled. "Cool." Sirius looked at Kalina, looking her up and down, "I don't know, do you think you're tough enough to play with the big boys?" Kalina gave him a challenging smile. "Bring it." 


	8. Ch8 Let the Games Begin

Sirius and James were true to their word. They had Lee let Kalina try out for Quiddich. Lee had her in the air for 5 min. with the other players and had her join the team. He decided to keep it quiet to be a surprise against the other teams. They practiced at night so no one could see them. Surprisingly news did spread of Kalina being a new chaser (that's not the surprising part.) The surprising part was that no one believed it. Until the 2nd Quiddich match came: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffondor.  
  
Kalina took her position waiting behind the wood doors. She looked at the other players, most of them were a year ahead of her, Keeper Lee, Seeker James, Beaters B.J. and Tim and the two other chasers, Johnson and Pete. Johnson, black and with a muscular and tall build looked down at her, "Nervous?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Don't worry, practice has been great. Well do good no matter what." Kalina just nodded. She had major butterflies in her stomach. She mounted her broom on hearing the announcer say: Hufflepuff! There was a tremendous cheer from the crowds. Kalina held tight to her broom. The doors flew open; there was an equally tremendous cheer from the Gryffondors, The team players lined up to their positions. Madam Hooch walked to the middle of the circle and yelled up, "Now I want a nice clean game!" She let both the bulgers and the snitch out. Kalina's nervousness only increased when she saw some Slytherin students holding up a large piece of cloth: showing the ground, and her falling onto it.  
  
Madam Hooch held the Quaffle, "Ready!" She blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air. Six people dived at it.  
  
Kalina got it first and sped off towards the hoops. Johnson and Pete were on either side of her, acting as double protection. Gryffondor quickly scored. Hufflepuff gained control of the Quaffle but couldn't get it past Lee. Both Johnson and Pete scored twice, Kalina managed to score three more times, one by having it passed to her by Johnson as a Hufflepuff tried to block him, one completely by accident: forty feet away from the goal her broom did a flip as for no apparent reason, she lost control of the Quaffle and it went flying into the goal, and the third time got a loud applause from the crown by her being forced to jump over one player, fall twenty feet onto her broom, go back up, do a loop and score. Hufflepuff during that time managed to score four times, two by pure luck, the score was 70 to 40 Gryffondor.  
  
Kalina dived out of the way as two bulgers barley missed her head, and had to go under James who thinking saw the snitch dived at her ear. She was about to help Pete with the Quaffle when her broom started to act funny. She was speeding at Pete, to knock one of the players out of the way who was trying to ram him: when the broom stopped dead. Kalina was almost thrown over. It then started vibrating and going up and down, it shot up suddenly and slammed hard into the Ravenclaw tower, the broom yanked back and slammed into it again then dived at the ground, it pulled up barley five inches from the ground, Kalina was being scraped on the ground but knew if she let go the speed alone would kill her. The broom yanked up diving straight up the crowd gasped, with a sickening feeling Kalina realized the crowds thought she was doing this on purpose. She yelled at the one person who would be in earshot in about five seconds.  
  
"JAMES!" she shot up past him leaving him far behind her, she had caught his attention though.  
  
"KALINA THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SHOWING OFF!" The broom dived back down again, going into a series of spirals and loops, and then went back to bucking. "HELP!" The broom went back upwards, backwards. Kalina had no way to hold on. "JAMES GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!"  
  
By now the crowd had realized that this wasn't a joke, people started screaming. The broom yanked violently down, Kalina nearly fell but managed to grab the handle. James was coming up fast after her, but he wouldn't be fast enough. Kalina looked up and knew she had no choice: she let go of the broom.  
  
James grabbed her about twenty feet from the ground and tried to pull up, countless of his efforts they slammed into the ground anyway. James fell hard on top of Kalina; she felt something hard under her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea. Theirs something under my stomach, it's fluttering around." James put his hand under her and pulled out the snitch. He rolled over and held it up. They both had dirt on them and felt like they'd just been slammed into a concrete wall. They were both dragged by Hagrid (Hearing the announcer: Gryffondor wins!) to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey insisted they spend the night to check for concussions.  
  
Kalina was in a bed next to James with Madame Pomfrey fussing over them and about being more careful. He looked at her, "What happened?"  
  
"Broom got jinxed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I don't know." James looked back up as Madame Pomfrey walked out muttering about how they need to be more careful, especially with a girl team member. Kalina looked annoyed. "The team does not need to soften up. I can play just as hard as they can." James grinned, "Yea you can. You proved that by slamming into the ground after being yanked around and getting up and insisting to walk even though Hagrid picked you up and carried you."  
  
"Why would someone want to jinx the broom though?" James shrugged, "No idea." He pulled out a box of Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. He grinned, "Had'em under my Quiddich Robes, something to snack on while waiting for the Snitch to show up." He took one and offered the box to Kalina. She nodded thanks and took one. They ate in silence for a few minuets. "Ewwww!" Kalina choked on one of the other beans he had offered her. James grinned, "What flavor?"  
  
"Mud."  
  
Authors Note: It may be awhile with the next couple of chapters because I had to go to the Doctors and they have to check me for an Altzer. (Irritation in the stomach, could be dangerous) might be that might not be. (Jeez, I'm turning 16 on July 9th, this is going to be fun =p) and I have to get two wisdom teeth pulled later in the month, so I might be inactive and not be able to work on my stories. Please bear with me. Thanks! =o) ~*~Dragon Master~*~ 


	9. Ch9 Burning Hearts

Yea-good news! No altzer. I have to go see another doctor thou. Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters, I'm trying to figure out how to fit things in so people will understand things for later. See ya!  
  
It was Halloween. Pumpkins grown by Hagrid floated all over the ceiling of the great hall while the ceiling mimicked a lightning storm outside. People chattered happily, enjoying the sweets and different foods of the night. Dumbledor stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"As I said earlier in the year, a new school will be joining us for a little while, that school has just arrived." People started chattering curiously, but quickly quieted down. Dumbledor nodded and the doors opened. "Please welcome the students of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster Krondol. Tall muscular students walked in, they had on capes of heavy fur, they looked around curiously. "Please, as you may, choose seats where you want and make friends." The students looked around and began to choose seats. There was one student in particular that a lot of the girls were goggling at. He had short blond hair and was very handsome. Kalina hid her face as he walked past; actually, she hid her face as most of the students walked past.  
  
Lily looked concerned, "Are you worried?" Kalina shook her head, "Let's just say I'm not on a lot of peoples good sides at the moment." It took about five minuets for the students to find seats and start eating. Kalina gradually sat up straight again. Just as she did someone's hands dropped heavily on her shoulders. Kalina gave a slight startled cry and turned around to see a muscular boy with long brown hair smiling at her. "Hello, Kalina." Kalina stared at him for several seconds before jumping out of her seat to hug him. He gave a deep laugh and gave her a bear hug, almost strangling her. "I've missed you." He said in a deep voice. She smiled happily and then motioned for him to sit down next to her. She smiled at Lily. "Lily this is Viktor, Viktor meet Lily." Viktor shook hands. He looked around at the big hall. "I like 'dis place. It's very warm, and a lot more light then what 've get."  
  
Kalina laughed, "Viktor is a friend of mine from Durmstrang. He only looks frightening." A couple of students scooted back over from where they had moved away from him. Viktor frowned, "It looks like you've made friends, ya? Dats good 'cause some people don't look too happy to see you. Lauck in particular." Kalina frowned, the handsome blond boy was glaring at her from another seat at the Slytherin Table, he leaned over and whispered something to Snape. Snape shook his head and whispered something back. They were both staring at Kalina.  
  
"There up to no good." A voice said from next to Lily, Remus had walked over to meet Viktor. Kalina shook her head; "Lauck is never up to good things." Remus shook his head; "Well I doubt he'll bother you here. If so the teachers will take care of him." Kalina looked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Transfiguration had just let out, with an angry Professor McGonagle because the girls wouldn't stop flirting with Sirius. Kalina walked into the hallway, being passed by a couple of the girls, 'he's so cute!' Kalina shook her head. Someone called her name, Kalina looked up. Lennet Parkinson, a pretty Ravenclaw was standing at the end of the hallway with her usual 'crowd'. "Kalina, who are you going to the dance with?" Kalina stuttered. She had completely forgot, there was a dance at the end of December, two weeks away. "Umm." Lennet laughed, "I thought so much. You can't even get a date for the dance, your so pathetic Kadindale. I'M going with Sirius Black." Kalina glared at her, "At least I don't have to lay all over guys and give lap dances to get attention." Lennet glared coldly at her. "Well at least I don't have to fly around on a broom doing flips in the air and landing in the dirt and mud and getting soaked to be getting attention." Lennet laughed and walked away, Kalina glared her face going red. "At least I can fly you pathetic bitch." Lennet stopped dead and turned around slowly. "What did you just call me?" Kalona glared back, "What you can't hear now?" Lennet stormed over to her going right up in her face. "Well at least I HAVE a family and at least I don't have to worry about getting jumped in the hallway. AND at Least I HAVE friends instead of one stupid girl who your probably lesbian with and at least I can get a good date and what can you get, absolutely nothing! You're such a pathetic slut! You wouldn't even get the chance to date Pettagrew if you could, and with you that would mean something." With that Lennet stormed off. Kalina wasn't in her next two classes or at Dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was after lights out in the castle. Kalina carefully slipped back into the Gryffondor Commons room. Her eyes were bright red, so was most of her face. She stopped dead as she noticed Peter, Sirius, and James huddled around a bunch of open books in front of the fire. Peter took one look at her and nearly screamed "ah! Hag! Someone's going to die!" He tried to jump over James who hit him roughly over the head, "It is NOT a hag you idiot! It's Kalina." Peter muffled a few sobs. "Oh."  
  
Kalina turned to walk away but was quickly grabbed by James. He took her arm and gently got her to sit in front of the fireplace. " What's wrong?" Kalina shook her head, looking down. "Nothing." James frowned, "Nothing? You've never skipped two classes and dinner over nothing before." Sirius looked up quietly, "It was Lennet Parkinson wasn't it?" Kalina looked up slightly startled. Sirius nodded, "Thought so." James looked at him confused, "What?" Sirius shook his head; "I heard her taking about something in the hallway about getting Kalina upset and how she was going to the dance with me."  
  
James looked shocked, "You didn't tell me!" Sirius shook his head, "Apparently she didn't either, I would never go out with a slut like that. I mean ya she's pretty and all but the way she hangs all over guys, it's disgusting. He bared his teeth, looking somewhat similar to a dog, "Probably going to tell the whole school thinking that I'll have to go with her." He laughed suddenly, "Like that's going to happen." Kalina looked down at the books they were reading. "Werewolves?" James and Sirius looked startled, "Uh.just an interest at the moment." Peter grinned, "Yea they want me to help them read them and if I find anything that's similar to the way-" Sirius hit him over the head then clamed his hand around his mouth firmly. "Eh he. we're trying to find out if Professor Twaledely is a werewolf. You know how strange she acts." Kalina laughed, "I doubt it. She has classes with the moon being full." James went red, "Oh ya."  
  
Kalina smiled slightly, "So who are you going to the dance with?" Peter grinned, "Casimila Richardson." (A Hufflepuff extremely like Peter in almost all ways.) James grinned happily, "Lily." Kalina started laughing. James frowned, "No really! I asked her at lunch!" Kalina smiled, "She said yes after-?" James grinned, "Dumping green Jell-O on my head but at least she said 'yes'!" Kalina smiled, "What about you Sirius?" Sirius smiled and looked down. James grinned, "He hasn't found anyone worthy yet." Kalina nodded. She looked around suddenly, "Where's Remus?" Peter answered, "Had to go visit his sick mother. He'll be back tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kalina was looking in the library for a book on anamagies, it took her a little bit because of everyone congratulating her on the incredible game they had had the night before. Someone tapped her shoulder as she was pulling a book down. "Hello Sirius." Sirius tried to grin, "Um.Kal, I have a question." Kalina laughed, "Yes, porcupine quills and snakes fangs. You should know that." Sirius shook his head, "It's not that." Kalina looked up, "Well what is it?" Sirius slightly stammered. "Well, you remember the thing where if we got you onto the Quiddich team you would owe us something?" Kalina got a worried look in her face, "Uh-oh. Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering.um, for it.would you.would you go to the dance with me?" Kalina looked at Sirius for a few seconds as though to make sure he was serious. He was. "Ok." His face lit up, "Really?" Kalina nodded, "Why not? On one condition." Sirius's face fell "What?" Kalina smiled, "You cant tell anyone unless its James, Peter or Remus." Sirius grinned, "Surprise people?" Kalina nodded. "Ok." 


	10. Ch10 Last Memories

Yea they finally get out of the pensulive! This writing thing dosent have spell check so plz excuse sPeLlInG MiStAkEs. Please Please Please Read and Review!!!! I spent 4 hrs typing this! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Things began to swirl around Harry as thought pieces were missing. Almost as quickly as he went from the last scene he ended up in the Great Hall. The doors burst open and Snape walked in, he was carrying something, it almost looked like a person wrapped in a heavy blanket. There was an urgent look on his face. He walked swiftly towards Dumbledor, going straight through Harry. The doors flew open behind him, with a loud bang. Snape turned on his heels to face the intruder: It was Lauck. He glared at Snape and yelled something at him in German. Harry figured he was probably cussing something at him. Snape just stood there; Harry noticed him pull his wand out from his robes; he held it concealed behind his sleeve. With an angry yell Lauck dove at Snape. Snape simply raised his wand and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Whatever Snape had done, it hit Lauck full force in the stomach; he went on the floor and didn't move. Snape walked up to Dumbledor and spoke urgently to him, he motioned to what he was carrying: Dumbledor's eyes went wide and he quickly took the figure from Snape and left the hall.  
  
Harry looked around startled. One second he had been in the shrieking shack and the next he was outside the whomping willow. Kalina stood there, a peculiar look on her face; she was staring at the tree strangely. "Why not?" she was whispering, but it sounded to Harry as though her voice echoed, maybe it was the cold, maybe it was his own fear. He looked up and almost chocked. It was a full moon.Lupin was a werewolf. He looked at Kalina, wondering if he could get her away, then he remembered, this was a memory, all he could do was watch.  
  
Kalina was talking to herself again. "Why not? No one would care.no one would miss me. But then...what if he dosn't kill me." Harry's heart skipped a beat. A sickening feeling crept into his chest as he stood there, realizing what was happening. Kalina pulled her wand and a light flew at the knot that would paralyze the tree, it hit. Kalina went into the passageway; Harry could do nothing but follow.  
  
The second they entered the tunnel there was a loud snarling. It grew louder as they walked towards the shrieking shack, horrifying snarls and growls echoed through the walls, Harry understood now why everyone feared the Shrieking Shack. Kalina was halfway through the tunnel when a shadow loomed in front of them. She stopped, and didn't move. The shadow loomed bigger; it finally came into sight. Harry almost fainted at the sight of the werewolf, it's skin was scratched and torn its teeth were bared in a menace of hunger. Harry cried out as the creature leapt at Kalina, who did nothing to stop it. Suddenly Harry heard a galloping of hooves: just before Lupin jumped on Kalina a large stag collided with it. The stag fought with the werewolf, keeping it at bay. A large black dog rushed past Harry and grabbed Kalina by the neck of her shirt and started dragging her away. Apparently what was happing finally settled into Kalina, Lupin tried to jump at her again, he managed to get over the stag, she leapt backwards and screamed in panic. The large dog jumped in front of her, but was knocked aside. The werewolf wanted human, and nothing was going to stop it. Just as it leapt at her she seemed to recollect. Wings surrounded her, blocking the werewolf. Harry realized he hadn't been breathing and took several deep breaths. It couldn't be, could it? The werewolf attacked again, its claws and fangs brushing easily off the skin as if it were a button falling down a piece of silk. The wings opened just as the werewolf recoiled. It stopped dead; a dragon was staring it in the face. The dragon gave a loud roar: the werewolf went running in the other direction whimpering, with its tail under its legs. Kalina transformed back, her face was red with exhaust she fainted and would probably have been the werewolves' dinner later had not the large dog and the stag dragged her outside. Harry saw a small rat bolt out the exit first, as though it were running for its life.  
  
Harry found himself in a classroom faster than he could see. He looked around. The room was dark; a single window lit the room, casting shadows. A figure at one of the desks caught his eye. It took Harry a few minuets to realize it was Kalina. She looked small and scared in the dark. She had a sad look on her face. As she looked at the front of the empty room, a tear fell down her cheek, she had a lost look to her eyes, as if she knew something only others could see glimpses of, as though the world could end. A sound interrupted Harry's thoughts. The door opened, and there was the thump..thump...thump.. of Moody's wooden leg. He walked over to Kalina. "Sittin in the dark 'lone again ha?" Kalina didn't move. Moody sighed and sat down next to her. "You know, you can't just sit here and mope. Yer life's not as bad as ya could think."  
  
"How would you know?" Kalina's voice was distant.  
  
"I don't know. Because ya won't tell me, you won't tell anyone. You keep havin things happen to ya and ya wont tell no one bout em. Like the German guy. Snape had to drag your ass away from him and curse him in the middle of everyone. Never did like that one thou.Snapes goin to be trouble too, I can tell by that."  
  
"Any one can. I mean, I don't mean to get in the middle of things I just."  
  
"Ya just what?"  
  
"I can't explain it.I just know when something's going to happen. But I cant do anything about it."  
  
Moody frowned. He quietly used his wand to make a small fire in the air, the room lit up. "What do you mean you 'know'? What do you think, what do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like.." Kalina stuttered, "I feel like there's a voice; Inside of my mind. It whispers, it never stoppes, when something is happening it keeps telling me something's not right. I feel tense, scared almost. I want to do something about it but I cant. I just keep getting taken advantage of." she broke off, a small sob escaping her lips.  
  
Moody put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know, that's an Aurors trait."  
  
"A What?"  
  
"An Aurors trait. Something only Aurors have. The best Aurors have exactly what yer describin to me."  
  
"So what would that mean to me?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really supposed to do this but I'll do it anyway. I've seen a great amount of potential in you, A GREAT amount. Ya have constant vigalangce, and lets just say not eveyone has it. Ya might want ter try being an Auror someday, has the thought ever crossed yer mind?"  
  
Kalina laughed, "No. It hasent."  
  
"Well," Moody continued. "I can't get ya a job now, have ter wait till yer eighteen and graduated. But how about this? I'll meet ya three days a week here, startin tomorrow: and I'll train ya. It'd do ya allota good, and teach ya to defend yerself too, magic aint alwayse the best way to go. And if ya want to, maybe down the road, I can get you a job as my assistant if you want to work out in the field, thou ya wont tackle the big stuff for a couple er years."  
  
Kalina was looking at Moody with an almost joyus look. "You'd do that? You'd really do that for me?" Moody smiled, "Sher, why not? Ya could use all the help ya need, ya can even let in yer two friends to come and help if ya want. What er there names again? Oh right! Black and Potter." Kalina was smiling, "Alright, if your really up to it. Tomorrow right?" Moody smiled, "Yea, now back ter bed with ya."  
  
Kalina nearly ran to the room, feeling happier than she had in years.  
  
*************************** It took Kalina nearly four minuets to get inside the room, she couldnt remember the password in her excitement. [christmas tree] She quickly scrambled inside.  
  
The happiness stopped the second she got in the door. Tension filled the room. She looked at the walls. They looked like they were slightly illuminated. Kalina frowned, a silencing charm? That would make no one outside the room able to hear you. Kalina shrugged, The Maraduars used this charm when deciding what mischeif they could get into. Kalina decided to just sneak past like usual, leaving them up to there games.  
  
Something wasent right, she told herself as she entered the room. Sirius and James were in the room, Both in front of the fire, Sirius had his arms crossed and was standing next to James who was sitting in an armchair. They were staring with a heated gaze into the fire. Kalina started to walk past them....  
  
"Long night?" James voice was cold, not his normal joking voice when she came in late.  
  
"Um..." Kalina was caught off guard by her friends reaction. "Yes, I was just talking to Professor Moody."  
  
"Oh really?" His voice diddnt change tone, "What did he say? How long is your detention?"  
  
"I don't have one. But your not going to believe what happened!"  
  
Both of them suddenly looked at her, their faces held anger. Kalina gulped and took a step away, the charm they used, screaming wouldnt do anything, neither could running: the charm also could block entry and exit.  
  
"Um...." Kalina tried to be casual. "So where's Peter?"  
  
Sirius was nearly trembling with rage, James put a firm hand on his arm to restrain him, James anwsered. "He went to bed."  
  
"Oh...Remus with his mother again?" Both remained silent. The tension in the room was so strong you couldive cut it with a knife. Sirius finally spoke, his voice trembling just as hard as he was.  
  
"What...the hell...do you think....you were doing?" His voice was low and quiet. Kalina couldnt move. Her terror to great.  
  
"I went out for a walk, then came back in and talked with Moody." By their looks neither one believed her.  
  
"Kalina...." Sirius voice was angry, beyond what she'd ever seen him before. "A werewolf.....is NOT...something to joke around with." Kalina swallowed. "What are you talking about?" Sirius anger fianlly broke, "DON'T LIE TO US! WE SAW YOU GO OUT TO THE WHOMPING WILLOW AND INTO THE TUNNEL! WE SAW WHAT YOU DID! YOU'D BE DEAD IF WE HADNTED-"  
  
"SIRIUS!" James voice boomed above his friends as he stood up. "Sirius sit down!" Sirius quickly comanded his friend. James sighed and walked over where Sirius had been standing so he was facing Kalina. "Kalina how long have you known?"  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"About Remus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Remus being a werewolf?" Kalina froze, they did know what she had done, but how? She sighed, lying wasent going to get her anywhere.  
  
"Since I met him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Different things I'd been taught to look for."  
  
"You knew they were dangerous to humans correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you go down there?"  
  
"I just....I just thought that....." James looked at her silently, watching her carefully, his eyes concerned. Sirius sat in the armchair looking around the corner of it, James yelling at him appeared to have calmed him down. "I thought that it would be easier that way."  
  
"Easier? To be a werewolf?"  
  
"No...I figured it hadent eaten at all, so...I thought it would have been easier to do that then something else...i had a charm on me so if it worked nothing would be left and he wouldnt be in trouble....."  
  
Sirius and James both stared at her strangely now. James still was the only one to speak. "You wanted him to kill you?"  
  
"Well......yes."  
  
James shook his head, Sirius swallowed. "Why?" James shook his head. "Why Kalina? Your one of the top students in the school. You're on the Quiddich team, you've stated this too, this is the only place you've actually had friends. Why would you want to end it all?"  
  
Kalina looked down. "You wouldnt understnd, no one would. You dont know how hard it is, to live up to what your expected to, To have everyting turned against you for so many years..." She started crying, but still forced the words out. Sirius stood up and walked over to stand next to James, about a foot in front of her, his face almost sad.  
  
"You wouldnt understand, what its like, to be treated like that, to hear others in your home screaming and deep down inside you pray that that screaming dosent stop, because you know when it does, youre next. You wouldnt understand being pulled out of it all, and being somewhere where everyone expects you to do well, not even taking one thought to what happened before, and when they did they kept it quiet, and shipped you off somewhere else. Then it happens again, and your still haunted, because they keep trying to come back, to do it again when they think peoples back are turned: even some of the students took advantage of me. They were too strong, I couldnt fight them away. Viktor became my only protection, thats why he never leaves me alone, he knows when he does they'll try to do something. I finally took matteres into my own hands and did something that I could be protected with."  
  
Sirius was about to speak but James cut him off, "Let her finish."  
  
"I learned once id done it it was illegal, and if i did do it I would be kicked out of school and sent back home. So I kept it secret, Finally dumbledor requested I be sent here, and I was. He's been the best. Hes so kind and willing to listen. I was happy here, but then Durmstraing came, and I became afraid. He told me not to worry, and actually put a charm on me so I'd feel better. But I began to think i was being trouble, to everyone, alwayse having to be looked out after. So i thought id spare them the wait."  
  
James shook his head, "Kalina that's not true. Youre not a nucience to anyone, we all care about you a great deal. Your such an amazing person, you really are. Why do you think we became friends with you in the first place?" Sirius walked up and hugged her tightly. He said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled. I was angry. I was scared. You couldive been hurt or worse, I wouldnt be able to live knowing that. I promise, here and now, every day from here on out we wont let anything bother you.These years will be the best of your life, even after we finish school."  
  
Kalina started crying again, but happily now. She quickly remembered something and nearly hit Sirius by accident trying to say it. She told them everything Moody had told her, both of them were very happy. And true to their word, they started training the next day.  
  
**********************  
  
More images passed, happy ones, happy ones beyone imagination, everything from that day on spun around Harry. He even got to see some of his Father and Mothers wedding. Some things seemed to be left out though, holes or spaces in the memories. Many years passed by in seconds, Kalina becoming an Auror. Top in the ministary alongside Moody. Many many things happened. Right near the end harry saw her being held by death eater, a man was muttering and waves his wand at her, a golden light went at them, she was struck with it.  
  
The next scene reminded Harry of one of the Militairy Movies Dudley had been watching once. Aurors were running into a field, giving silent orders with their hands, Kalina was giving orders, they all scattered. She crept between trees, moving quietly. She got behind a grave and pulled out her wand, voices were heard on the other side, someone was screaming. She leapt up and around the headstone. The last thing Harry saw from her point of view was leaping around the headstone, and coming face to face with a dementor. The vision swhirled around in black, into a whirlwind. Harry screamed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was in Dumbledors room. He looked around startled. He looked at the clock, It was only ten. Harry felt funny, he looked down and felt shocked to see his entire body was glowing white. He looked in the Pensulive, it was empty. He knew what he had to do.  
  
Harry quickly walked into the medical room, no one noticed him. He walked over and found Callie. She was lying on a bed, her wounds were healed, she was simply sleeping. Harry found it hard to believe the girl hed seen most of her life was the same person he looked at now. Her strawberry-blond hair had been taken down when she'd been put into hospital ward clothes.  
  
Harry heard Dumbledor and Madame Pomphrey walking towards him, he diddnt have much time. He leaned down and touched his hands to Kalinas temples. Everything felt strange, the felt a tingling sensation and the white went to Kalina, she started to grow a pale gold. As it happened Harry could never explain it later, her hair started to change color, darkining, her eyes opened slightly, they were mixing with colors. Harry felt a sudden pain from the energy. He cried out, so did Callie. The next thing Harry knew, everything went blank.  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry woke up startled, Ron had been shaking him. "C'ome on or well be late for breakfast! What did you do stay up all night?" Harry got up and quickly got dressed. He looked around, he was in the boys dorms. Everything seemed as if it never had happend. He shook his head and quickly went down to eat with Ron. Callie and Lupin both wernt at the teachers tables, Dumbledor made no announcments, and diddnt look at Harry like he usually did when something had prevousely happened.  
  
When they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts Snape was there. Everyone sat down quickly. Snape looked around. "As you know we had some strange events yesterday." Snape kept his eyes locked on Harry, as though searching for something, though not with the usualy trying to find trouble. "Lupin and Drachen will be in the Hospital Ward today so dont go bother them, there fine, just resting. Also Ms. Drachen requests you to start calling her by her 'maiden' name, "Kalina or peferrably Professor Kadindale. She wanted to use the other name as a sort of experiment to see the classes reaction to something." Harry swallowed hard, maybe it hadent all been a dream. Snape continued, "As we are quite busy with other matters you will have a subsitute. Please dont let him let anything out of the cages, you will be learning about Dopplegangers today. He will be with you shortly." With that Snape left.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, "Not let him let anything out of cages?" Who did they have? Harry was about to tell Hermonie and Ron about what had happend the night before when the doors opened.  
  
"Hello Class! Guess what! Your favorite Professor and winner of Witch Weekly's Best Smile Award and still running champian is BACK!  
  
"Oh no...." Harry stopped, dread filling him. Hermonie looked startled, "He has his memory back!" Ron groaned. "Not Lockheart!"  
  
Gilderoy Lockheart stood and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello again! Today we will be learning about...Dopplegangers!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Please Review! thankyou! =o) 


End file.
